1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film winding mechanism of a camera using a film cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most compact cameras and SLR cameras use a film cartridge, e.g., a conventional 35 mm film cartridge or a recently developed IX240 type cartridge for APS (Advanced Photo System) cameras. In such film cartridges, a film roll is accommodated.
Such type of cameras are usually provided, in the camera body thereof, with a drive shaft which extends from a lower portion in the camera body to an upper portion in the same so as to transmit driving force for winding film from the upper portion to the lower portion, or from the lower portion to the upper portion. The drive shaft is space-consuming and thus prevents the camera from being miniaturized. A camera structure using such a drive shaft is disclosed in, for example, Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 10-39399.